going under
by emoandanime
Summary: i tink dis is prty gud. plz no flams. der es a new studnt at new domno acedmy n she is gud duilst REVIEW PLZ
1. Chapter 1

a/n ok dis fanfiction i tink is rly good so plz no flames

review if u likd it

my name is Anita shaquita Bonqui but ppl usuly call me Shaquifa n peeps make fun me becuz dey sey im anerixic, and becuz i have a hug but and rly big bobs! i go to new domno high-school wher all de guys n some of de girls look at me lik dem titties i have long black hair with neon pink, purple, orange, blue, red, and green streaks i like wherein black and hot-pink and sum purple n i listen to bvb bod lincon park breaking benjyaman sound garden. i am bisecuall but i .like boys more den girls.

i wuz walkin dwn dah strets of new domno when some punk ass dude came out of nowere and tried to grop me. I was wereing a black cursett with a ruffly black skirt. i had pink fishnet stockings and finderles gloves and puple convrs boots. my gages were at a 16 and were black stich chocker. my bobs locked super duper hot. "back da fuck off me you prep!" i yelld. he looked all sad n stuff. "but dem tittis... i know, if i beat you in a dul, den you will shoe me dem." "fine. i beat u, and u go da fuk away."

i drawed my frst hand. "i play my fuson gate!" i yelled. den da ground turned gren and da sky turned puple. "no i sumon my binding chain in defance mode."

da man drawed a card nd he sumoned a faril imp and distrod my munster.

i draed a card and smiled. "i fusion summon my sandwitch and fusionist and zombii warrior with da hlp of fusion gat. now i sumon my all mighty winged dragon of raw!" da man fanted nd i guss i woon?


	2. Chapter 2

a/n da fuk. i askd u not to flam. i askd u nicly. but watevz, ill let it go.

also how da fuk do u get rid a da red lines?

i got to da scho and it was my first day. i was super excited and wanted to mak alot a new freeends. I dont like da out-fits cuz dey are super uncomfortable and revileing. But da boyz (and some girlz (lawlz)) didnt sem to mind.

a rly preety locked up at me and startd walking to me. "hi my nam is anzu, but most pepple call me tea." she sad.

"uh... hi. my name is aneta, but most pepple call me shaquifa." i replyed

"my frends tink ur rly prty nd wanted to no if u wanted to sit wif us?" she askd.

der was a rly cut guy wif purple nd black nd blond hair, and a nother cut guy wif short brown hair holdin hands wif another cut guy wif short blond hair.

"Dats yugi over der. hes my bf. dat is tristin and joie, dey are gay and wiff eachother." tea said.

"its a sham dat cut boyz are into ader boyz. but dey are cut together." i replyed.

da 1 wiff brown hair locked at me. "Thnk u. alot of guyz dont lyk dat me nd joie r together. a lot of gurls dont ether."

"so i gater ur tristin?" i asked.

"ya." he sad.

"dont mind dem. dey r just asshols."i rplyed

da school bell den rang nd we had to take our seets.

a/n i bet u didnt expect dat! joie nd tristin being dey are!


	3. Chapter 3

a/n OK STUP RITE NOW U GAIZ R BEIN FEGGOTS STUP FLEMIN

it wuz lonch tim and me and joiii and triston and anzu and tea and yugi all sat doun togeter for sum lonch. "joii," i sed "hav u and triston don it yet?" he blused. "dats kinda presonail. dont ya tink?"tristen toked his han "dont be modist" "wut but u, anzu?" i askd 'ya' tea; sad "we hav. y0ugi is rely big ;)" ugo blused "i dnt tink i am. but if u sai so bab."

soodenly ruburt milllkean sed 'ok it tiem dool'

i dew five crds. ma hnd wuz dencing ulf wingeaver wunged kureebo skill sirvant speert of herp . ''i suumon dancung uld. its afecket is dat i kan sumon from mah hnd 1 muenster . i sumen wngf kureeboi. nwd end my furn."

he dew a crd n h smoned ermegerdoon night n sed 'ermegerd it eff sers i cern snd on drk mrnster to mer grve n i srnd skell servint to me grve.

'omg u stul my crd' i sed

'no u ninnny dere ar manee skell servent in werld' 'ok nao i utak ur wernged kreebuh

'owch nao ihas 2000 lief pts lef'

'ok ser er sert ter fercederns n ernd mer tern'

i dnt tink i cood win dis figgt. i dew a crd nd i somand wengeaver. she wuz mah beast crd bert i cndt uttack wit it dis tern. it neaded too terrnz to pow up

'end mah tern" i sed dishappely

'ok n i dew 1 crd n h smoned ermegerdoon night n sed 'ermegerd it eff sers i cern snd on drk mrnster to mer grve n i srnd skell servint to me grve. n den ei xyz smon nerbe 37 kerber er herp bert it dernt herv enerf aterk to beet wengreaver so eye nd tern

i dew a crd and yeld 'go, atkak.!" nd she did.

"ner i activ keber herp eff n negait attark!"

"ok i nd tern"

"ok nao i smon kin of skel servpants n equerp werth optercamerflerge armer n atk u dierct ha i win"

"i ectivet my trp from my hend n i am lerft weth 1 lp left so u don win"

he semed mad "ok ur tern"

"ok nao i use dubul smon n smon spert of herp n nao i smon WENGED DRAGUN OF RAH!"

"er ner wtf" he sed n fented so I theenk i woen egain


	4. Aneta meants Niki Manaj

"Shaquiiiifa, do u want to stay da nigt at mah huse?" Anzu asked me.

"hoor." i repled simile.

"cool. Yugo is gunna be der. so is seto." se sad

i shrgd."who?"

"Dat hot guy wif da mullet."

"coo.:"

i feld a cold hand on my sholdire. "Shaquifi can i talk to u?"

i turnd a round to see seto keba holding me. he draggeded me into da hall nd kissed me. his lips were all soft and worm. butt i had to push him away. "wtf u din' man? i don't wanna get rappped in da middle of scho."

"ur goin to anzus palace, right?" kebah asked me.

(a/n da fuq u guyz. Aneta is nuffing like dat bitch terra rights.. i am nuffing like her. i dunt fuqing suk. u guyz are just being flamerz nd preps nd fagoots. and i fuqing love da gayz, and im calling u dat.)

"ya. y do u wnt to no?"

"cuz i'm goin to die my hur nd i need a szy gurl wif lotz off colurs lyke u to do it." he sad

"datz hot." i ad

later dat day, i went to teas nd niki manaj was there. "Dat ass" she said.

"gtfo u ugly ass btch. u cnt rape nd u r just a blck ldy gaga. u fuqing prep" i said.

tea giggled at dat.

we walked to setoes pls to die his hur. after wards, his hur was black wiff read tips. he was sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooov sexy.

Kebu took me wen tee left and kissed me agian. da kiss was alot more intence and his tung went down my thaught. it was sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooov hot.

ernest rutherford came ut and grabbbed kuboh. "Dis is mah sxy boi"

"no, u pedo.!"

"but he is. Shaquifi. he payz my billz and i do tings for him. i hav to for my broder."

"**fine, i'll duel him for keboh,!"**

**A/n pleze don't flam me! **


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I bk bichezzzzzzzzzzzzzzz u aswhoez r trollz.

i waz at anzus hose nd kiba nd yoki was there. i had on a speqsy curset with a black nd blue plaid skirt n fidhnet tights. i wuld hav fuked me. ernest rutherford waz ther sipping on a bear. "seto" he started "r we gunna do shit or knot?" "Y do u like kiba so much sir?" tea asked. "because hes fuking hawt!1!111!" "nd he a stupid hoe" niki manaj added. "why is niki manaj her?" i asked.

"so ugo, lets talk abut sex."anzu stated. "or we can go hav sum." yuhi replied.. dey darted off into da bed rook.

"aneta, giv me ur deck." seta demanded. its so hawt wen he demends thingz. i gav it to him. "mister, i want to face u for my fredome." "ok, but if i win, u give me MUNI!"

"i start" rutherferd said. "i sumon moky-moky!"  
"I sumon tendrness! go kill his moky-moky!"

and moky-moky blue up.

"Fin. i play mu dubly summon kard, so i can get 2 moky-moky on my field. den I ply my call of da haunted to get my oder one. den i play my moky-moky snakdow. go, 1 of my mokys, kill urslef. da oder two, attak!"

"nope, i ply my mirror force. now its mah turn. i play mah duble suommon to get out mah shinding frendship, and mah hapy lovr. i sacrafise dem both to summon da winged dragon of raw."

a big blast of yello light came from kiba's dueldisk, nd both kiva and rutherford fainted. i foundmyself in anther place.

i tink i was on top of a moutan and dere were ston pillrs all round me dat represented difrnt kards.

"HELLOW MY NIECE!" a might voice stated.


End file.
